


Soft Rays of Moonlight

by annesosmall



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Broken Jack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rescue, Scared Jack, slightly Dark!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annesosmall/pseuds/annesosmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack Frost woke up, he wasn't left alone. Pitch found him minutes after his rebirth. 300 years later, Manny tells the Guardians that to save the children and their belief, they need a certain winter spirit to help them. Unfortunately, none of them have ever heard of Jack Frost. So one day when Bunny sneaks into Pitch's lair and finds a winter spirit called Jokul Frosti locked in with a collar around his neck, he takes him home to the Warren and finds out the teen's story; with a little help from the others along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where This Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stxve_rogxrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxve_rogxrs/gifts).



> Thanks stxve_rogxrs for the inspiration, you are bae ;)
> 
> Sorry for the inconvenience, I accientally misspelled the person I was gifting -.-

When you care about someone more than they deserve, you get hurt more that you deserve.

* * *

 

 

Jack had only ever seen the moon once.

 

 

* * *

 

When he first awoke from his icy tomb and saw the moon, his breath was taken again by the beauty above him.

He gazed for a moment upon the ethereal globe and wondered what could be more beautiful.

 _Jack Frost_ , the moon told him; that was who he was.

If only someone else were to have found him sooner.

 

* * *

A man shrouded in the shadows themselves stalked through the darkness, flitting from shadow to shadow, eluding the ever present moonlight.

While his mind was treading the timber of his old galleon amid the chorus of laughter, his feet led him to a lake.

Pitch watched as the moon shone brightly at the surface of the lake. To his dismay cracks began to appear and the surface broke apart. Slowly, a teen with hair as white as the light encompassing him was lifted from the ice.

Pitch watched enthralled, hidden in the shadows as the teen stat up and looked around.

A voice echoed through the clearing.

 _Jack Frost_.

The teen gazed at the moon before he stood up and wandered tenderly around the edge of the lake, his bare feet crunching the soft snowfall as he stepped.

As the teen drifted, he picked up a staff with a crook at the top and Pitch saw the stick glow a faint white-blue.

The man's eyes widened as he realised what power this spirit had, and how easy it would be to claim him and tap into his powers.

His mind made up, Pitch stepped out from the shadow.

_"Jack?"_

The boy turned, confusion on his face. "Um... Hello?" He mumbled nervously, his hands twisting around the worn staff, his head lowered; "Who are you?"

"Jack it's me," Pitch pressed on, playing his part well, "Do you not remember me? I'm your friend, Pitch."

Jack glanced up through his eyelashes with a small hopeful smile turning the corner of his lips up, "really? I can't remember anything!"

Pitch smiled reassuringly while on the inside he rejoiced; he was almost there.

"Yes Jack, why don't you come with me, I'll keep you safe," Pitch spoke, his hand out stretched towards the thin teen.

Jack hesitantly reached out and grips Pitch's hand and Pitch pulled the winter spirit close to him, arms wrapped around the boy with his face in Pitch's chest.

When he felt Jack's arms hesitantly wrap around his torso, Pitch looked at the moon. _"I've got him, he's mine now."_


	2. Those Three hundred Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened over those 300 years to Jack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for insinuated non-con, it's not explicit but it could be triggering

 

Pitch was angry. Pitch was really, really angry and Jack was afraid he'd take it out on him.

Pitch was storming around his black globe muttering to himself while the nightmare horses whinnied in the darkness surrounding them.

Jack - no, _Jokul_ , that was what master called him- was curled up in a ball in the corner, recovering from the last attack from one of Pitch's fearlings.

"Why do they have to be in my way all the time!" Pitch yelled, startling Jack, "Those damn Guardians!"

Oh those people! Why did they keep angering master! When he gets mad he always locks Jokul in one of the cages and experiments with nightmare sand on him.

Why can they not leave him alone so Jack can get some rest sometimes!

" _Jokul_ ," Pitch whispered darkly, spinning around menacingly and pinning Jack with his gaze, "come here my love, cheer master up."

Jack - no, Jokul - reluctantly crawled forwards towards Pitch.

He learned a long time ago that if he denied master, he would be punished.

When Jokul reached Pitch's feet, his master hauled him and travelled through the shadows to his room; he launched Jokul onto the bed and pressed him down with his arms and his legs.

"You will make me feel better, won't you my dear. This will be so good - for me that is," Pitch whispered in Jokul's ear as he tore into him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Pitch had finished and left Jokul on the bed in the dark room, Jokul allowed himself one silvery tear to roll down his ivory cheek. Jokul had cried too many times in the past 300 years because of his so-called friend. Jokul also cried for another reason; _he had never seen the moon again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, so far I've gone through this and edited some typos and shizzle. I'm going to start writing this thing again and thanks so much for the support that I've been getting since I first uploaded. I'm sorry for not updating in ages but I swear I'm going to make it up to you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Please rate and reply but no flamers!! Thanks :)


End file.
